Una tarde con la Catrina
by Mikc
Summary: Canadá va a festejar el día de muertos con México, pero por ciertas circunstancias termina dando un paseo con una dama muy especial.


Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo el greñudo de México (Rafael)

* * *

Canadá se encuentra muy feliz por acompañar a México el día de muertos. Para ser honestos, cuando le invitaron por primera vez a festejar este día muy singular, el canadiense tenía cierto temor por ir; gracias a América se imaginó que los difuntos salen de las tumbas, o que se comen a los cadáveres, y cosas tan absurdas que sólo caben en la mente estadounidense. Aún así, Canadá no se atrevió a desairar la invitación que le hicieron. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que esta es una fiesta muy alegre y colorida, llena de música, bailables, con comida deliciosa y dulces típicos, sin olvidar las artesanías y los fuegos pirotécnicos. Desde ese entonces, Canadá gusta ir cada 2 de noviembre y participar en el altar que México siempre le hace a sus antepasados, incluso Rafa animó a Canadá para hacerle uno a su abuela Inuit, eso le hizo comprender el verdadero significado del día, celebrar a los que ya estiraron la pata, recordarlos sin tristeza y con felicidad, honrar y a la vez burlarse de la muerte. Después de dejar los altares listos, y para despejar la mente, ambos países disfrutan de una pequeña caminata, sólo que sin previo aviso, empieza una pelea quien sabe dios porqué, la multitud rodea a los dos y, al dispersarse, resulta que al pobre canadiense le dejaron solo, y en otro lugar, le han arrastrado lejos de su novio. Asustado, el canadiense intenta llamar a México, solo que la batería de su celular se descargó, se le ocurrió irse en taxi hacia la casa del moreno, pero su cartera desapareció como por arte de magia. Mira su reloj, son las cuatro de la tarde. Muy triste, Matt se sienta en uno de los bancos que hay en un parque, tratando de consolarse. Se distrae un poco viendo jugar a unos niños.

Y debajo de un árbol la vio: una mujer alta, delgada, cabellos largos, ondulados y negros, que enmarcan su cara hermosa, maquillada imitando a una calavera, vestida a la porfiriana con una gran sombrero (a Canadá eso no le extraña, sabe bien que por este día algunas mujeres visten de la catrina), labios encantadores de rosa y uno ojos alegres color verde. Con un andar coqueto y gracioso, la dama se acerca al rubio, y elegantemente se sienta junto a él.

— Hola. — Con una sonrisa divina, ella le saluda. — ¿Por qué tan solo, guapo?— muy ladina, la dama recarga sus brazos en el respaldo del banco y cruza las piernas.

— Hola…— responde un poco cohibido Mattie, mientras juega con sus dedos índices— Es que me perdí.

— ¡Oh!— Ella se pone a observar detenidamente al chico, quien al sentir que le recorren con la mirada, se tensa un poco. Al final, ella suspira y ríe un tanto divertida. — ¿De casualidad eres Canadá?— Matt se sorprende al escuchar su nombre ¿Cómo es que ella sabe que es un país? —Mira que si México me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿Conoces a México?— el canadiense mira muy intrigado a la mujer.

— ¿Pos luego, güero? No te apures, no diré que eres un país; te reconocí porque ese chaparro namás no deja de hablar de ti y me ha descrito cómo eres. Cuando menos lo espero ya cambió de tema para hablar de su queridísimo Canadá, o sea tú. Espero que no sigas su ejemplo y comiences a hablar de México, que lo conozco requetebién al méndigo.

— No, descuida— Matthew se encuentra algo rojo al pensar que Rafa habla de él. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Me llaman de tantas maneras, tengo tantos apodos que de algunos ya ni me acuerdo, pero puedes llamarme Blanca. — Sin decir más, Blanca saca un cigarrillo y comienza a fumar, Canadá se fija en las bocanadas que da la mujer, de cierta forma le recuerda a México, eso le resulta extraño al rubio. Blanca se da cuenta y le sonríe a su acompañante muy burlona— Crees que me parezco al mechudo de tu novio ¿Verdad? Por cierto, fui yo quien le ofreció su primer cigarrillo.

— ¿Entonces tú le enseñaste a fumar? ¿Y cómo sabes que somos novios? —Ay Canadá, tan lindo y tan ingenuo que se ve al preguntar.

— Querido — Blanca da una buena bocanada antes de continuar hablando— no sabía que eran novios, me lo acabas de confirmar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Estoy bromeando, mira que es fácil jugarte bromas. Tu noviecito me lo dijo. — Canadá mira un tanto molesto a su compañera, cuando en eso su panza pide comida. — Vaya, estás muy hambreado. Te invito una torta.

— Pero es que no traigo dinero…

— Descuida, yo invito.

Ambos se ponen de pie y Blanca se engancha al brazo de Matt, luego de caminar un poco llegan a un puesto de comida rápida a la mexicana: me refiero a un lugar que vende tacos, tortas, quesadillas, flautas, garnachas, enchiladas y demás. Luego de que Blanca le sugiriera a Canadá una torta de colita de pavo, este la devoró, no sin antes preguntarle a la mujer si ella también va a comer, como respuesta, la morena le dijo que con oler la comida le bastaba, que no necesitaba comer. Matt agradece la amabilidad que tuvo Blanca al pagarle su torta, pero luego se queda un poco serio mirando las facciones de su nueva amiga, juraría que antes la cara maquillada era más redonda, ahora la tiene más delgada y con los pómulos marcados.

— ¿Qué pasa, güerito? ¿Soy o me parezco?

— ¿Eh? — por fin Canadá se percata de que le han descubierto mirándole la cara — Lo siento.

— Hay que caminar un rato, comienza a atardecer. — La dama vuelve a tomar el brazo de Canadá.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres comer? No es justo que me hayas invitado algo y no hayas probado bocado alguno, te podrías hasta desmayar del hambre. — Blanca fija sus ojos en los del rubio, sonriente, ella acaricia sus cabellos.

— Eres tan considerado y amable, ya no quedan muchas personas como tú; ahora entiendo qué vio México en ti, pero, ¿Qué carambas le viste a él? Tú tan lindo y él… bueno tan él.

— Jajaja, creo que dijiste que no querías hablar de él. — Contesta Canadá mas desenvuelto. — Sé que él no es la persona perfecta, pero así lo quiero.

— Esa es la actitud. — Hay un vientecito suave que mece el cabello de ambos, con cierta nostalgia otoñal. — Me encanta la brisa, siento que me da ánimos de continuar, por así decirlo; ¿A ti te gusta el clima de tu casa?

— Pues hay veces en las que me encanta la nieve, pero otras ni siquiera quiero salir; y hay partes de mi casa en la cual seis meses no sale el sol, pero hay unas auroras que aparecen en el cielo, son muy hermosas ¿Las has visto?

— Muchas veces — contesta sonriente Blanca. — Representa a los espíritus de los difuntos.

— Eso decía mi abuela Inuit, quien murió hace tiempo. — En la mirada de Canadá se ve cierta tristeza — siempre fue muy alegre y muy sabia, hablaba todo el tiempo, antes de dormir siempre me contaba un cuento, y ¡Podía comunicarse con nuestros ancestros! Era increíble, paseábamos por todos lados, y cuando me cansaba cargaba conmigo, era tan sonriente y tenía los ojos violetas, era en lo único en que nos parecíamos, porque ella era morena, de cabellos negros. Pero un día simplemente desapareció y jamás volví a verla.

— Descuida, ella de seguro se acuerda de ti. — Y siguen caminando, viendo el colorido que hay en las casas, el papel picado que adorna las calles, escuchando el llamado que hacen los vendedores ambulantes para vender sus deliciosos bocados, Blanca le compró una cocada a Matt, mientras ella se contenta con ver el paisaje; de pronto hay música de danzón en una plaza, esa que le encanta a Blanca.

— ¡Danzón! ¡Me encanta mucho el danzón! ¡Acompáñame a bailar! — sin permiso, ella jala al rubio hacia la pista de baile.

— Pero no sé bailar.

— Yo te enseño.

La dama toma una de las manos de Matt y se la coloca en su cintura, la otra la toma entre una de las suyas, hubo un rato en la que la morena le enseñó los pasos al canadiense, y de pronto ambos se encontraron en trance, bailando al ritmo de la música, Canadá sentía su alma ligera, le encanta estar con su nueva amiga, ver sus ojos verdes centellar como las estrellas, Blanca también le fascina su nuevo compañero de baile, disfruta de su cálida sonrisa, le observa más detenidamente, pasa una de sus manos entre los cabellos dorados del chico mirándole a los ojos. Todo marcha bien hasta que Matt pisa una cáscara de plátano que algún niño goloso dejó en el suelo, haciendo caer al muchacho hacia atrás, y como estaba sosteniendo a Blanca, ella también cae encima de su amigo. Ambos se quedan viendo un poco extrañados y de pronto, Canadá suelta una risa cristalina, Blanca también se le une y suelta sus carcajadas tremendas. Pero entre risas, Canadá vuelve a fijarse en la cara de Blanca: se ve mucho más delgada que antes, y un poco arrugada, pero quizá sólo sea su imaginación. Se fija en su reloj para ver la hora.

— Ya son las seis. Creo que debería ir con México. — Se levanta mientras ayuda a Blanca a levantarse.

— Vámonos, pues. Fue un placer bailar con usted, caballero. — Blanca hace una reverencia a la antigua, vuelve a tomar el brazo de Canadá y comienzan su marcha. Caminando un rato, llegan a un puesto de flores de cempasúchil, que presumen su enervante aroma a todos los transeúntes. La mujer toma una de ellas y la coloca en una oreja a Matthew, quién está perplejo pero no por el acto. Blanca está mucho más demacrada que antes, parece una anciana muy delgada y frágil, la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo joven se ha perdido y sus manos son huesudas, pero aún conserva el brillo de esos ojos verde grises.

— Tu abuela está muy agradecida por el altar que le has hecho, está feliz por ti. Y la vieja Azteca pide que le enseñes buenos modales al chaparro greñudo de México, que se cuiden entre ambos, está contenta de que seas su nuero. Me gustó pasar la tarde contigo, lástima que me tenga que ir.

Su cara descarnada sonríe, Blanca camina entre la multitud y, antes de desvanecerse, voltea a ver a Canadá, mostrándose como es, sin carne alguna que cubra sus huesos, sus ojos verdes han desaparecido dejando huecos en su lugar, su sonrisa no es otra más que dientes pelones, a la manera de las calacas, la mano que se despide ya no tiene piel alguna. Porque esta dama, a la cual muchos fieles llaman cariñosamente "la Flaca" "la Señora" o "la Niña Blanca", no es otra más que la Muerte, que cada 2 de noviembre gusta vestir su ropa porfiriana y coquetearle a los vivos.

— Así que te pasaste toda la santa tarde con ella ¿Eh? — Canadá voltea y al ver a México, muy tranquilo mientras la brisa juega con su larga cabellera, el rubio dirige sus pasos hacia él, le quita el cigarro que trae en su boca y se abraza al moreno.

— ¡Ya sé que por su culpa tú fumas!

— ¿Así que te dijo eso? Pues sí, estaba en su altar cuando uno de sus cigarros se cayó al suelo, lo recogí y pues ¡Bienvenido vicio! — Por esa contestación, Mattie le regaló un pellizco a Rafa. — ¡Oye!

— ¡Eres un descarado!

— Por cierto, se cayó tu cartera. Aquí tienes. — Matt toma su cartera, se escucha música un tanto cerca, parece que habrá un bailable.

— Ella era bonita. — Comenta el canadiense mientras dirige su vista al atardecer.

— Sí — muy tranquilamente, México come un caramelo, le ofrece uno a su novio, metiéndole este en su boca. — Lo es.

— ¿Entonces por qué le tememos? ¿Por qué nos aferramos a la vida?

— Porque la vida es muy adictiva, como una droga. Vayamos a ver a los bailarines.

Matt se adelanta un poco, alegre de poder ver un buen espectáculo, sólo que una mano se aferra a la suya y le detiene. Hay preocupación en los ojos negros de México.

— Por favor, no vuelvas a perderte. No quiero que te pase algo malo. — Canadá se enternece ante la mirada aterciopelada que le dedica su novio, por lo que besa su cabello castaño y le regala una sonrisa. Después se van juntos a ver la danza de los machetes.

* * *

Ya sé que hace una semana fue día de muertos, pero no había tenido chance de subir el fic (tenía mucha tarea) y no podía quedarme con las ganas de subir esta historia (me siento tan lenta como Internet Explorer).


End file.
